Poisonous Love
by Zeru-Chan
Summary: "Follow me and let me lead you into a trap that I've set so lovingly." When Sonic tells Amy the truth, she practically falls apart. Strange enough, she finds comfort in Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's Anti, and they start to develop a strange friendship. But little does Amy know that Scourge may have an trick or two up his sleeve. Based on the song Cantarella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Sonic fanfic, so... yeah... Anyways, I've only played the games and never read the comics but I still like the characters (*cough* *cough* Shard, Rob'O the Hedge and Scourge *cough* *cough*) and suddenly, I got obsessed with the Vocaloid song, Cantarella. And then I got the brilliant idea to make a ScourgeXAmy fanfic based on the song! Never heard it? LOOK IT UP! Oh, and the character may OOC, but I don't really care, it's necessary for the story. Shadow, do the disclaimer.**

**Shadow: *sigh* Zeru-Chan does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Vocaloid or Cantarella. **

* * *

><p>A female hedgehog was running through the forest with tears in her jade colored eyes. She had pink fur, peach colored muzzle and arms, short quills and spiky bangs. She was wearing a red dress, a pair of red boots with a single white strip on each one, white gloves, golden ring-like bracelets and red headband. Her name was Amy Rose.<p>

"I've been so stupid, I _AM _stupid," she told herself as she sat down on a stump.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Hey, Tails! Have you seen Sonic?"_

"_Well… err… he's in Twinkle Park but…"_

"_Thank you, Tails!" The pinkette ran away towards Twinkle Park. _

"_Wait, Amy!" the yellow kitsune shouted after her, but to no avail._

* * *

><p><em>When Amy came to Twinkle Park, she saw Sonic sitting on a bench. She immediately ran towards the blue blur.<em>

"_Hey, Sonikku!"_

_The blue Mobian turned around with an irritated lock on his face. Beside him sat a chipmunk with auburn hair and a blue west._

"_Who are you?" Amy asked the chipmunk susceptive. The mysterious girl smiled._

"_You must be one of Sonic's friends. I'm Sally Acorn, Sonic's girlfriend," she introduced herself, reaching out her hand to shake Amy's. _

_Amy was feeling a lot of different emotions; confusion, anger, sorrow and betrayal, but most of all anger. How could Sonic have a girlfriend? Wasn't she Sonic's girl? Was he cheating on her? Amy clenched her hands into fists._

"_I'm Amy Rose… Sonic's girlfriend." Sally's smile faded and she looked at the blue hero with disgusted and shocked eyes. She stood up and walked away without a word._

"_WAIT, SALLY!" Sonic shouted as he stood up. He turned around towards Amy with rage in his eyes._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he growled._

"_What's with me? What's wrong with YOU!? You've been cheating on me!"_

"_For the last time, Amy; we are NOT a couple! I've never loved you and never will! Have it crossed you that I run from you because I DON'T like you? And now, thanks to you, Sally believes I'm a player or something!"_

_Amy said nothing with tears welling out of her eyes. She turned around and ran away, as far as possible from her crush._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>"I guess it's true what they say; love is blind," she sobbed into her hands. "I practically threw away my life because of Sonic. How could I be so stupid?"<p>

"How could _Sonic _be so stupid to ignore the feelings of such a beautiful girl?" a familiar voice asked. Amy lifted her head from her hands and turned her head towards the voice.

There stood a green hedgehog, leaning against a tree. He was wearing a black jacket with flames on the sleeves, white gloves, green and black shoes and a pair of red sunglasses. Two twin scars were visible on his peach colored chest.

In a blink of an eye, Amy had jumped off the stump, summoned her Piko Piko Hammer and took an attack stance.

"What do you want, Scourge?"

The hedgehog, Scourge, had a smirk printed on his face.

"Weell… I was just taking a walk through the woods when I heard someone crying and found you here. I guess you found out 'bout Sally."

Amy lowered her hammer.

"You knew… about her?"

"Who doesn't? I mean, they've been together since… well… last month I think. I'm actually surprised you didn't know."

The sakura hedgehog looked at her feet, new tears appearing in her green orbs.

"I… feel like the biggest idiot ever… for actually believing that Sonic loved me…"

Scourge walked towards her, gripped her chin and made her look at him. His sky blue eyes were looking at her with… pity and… sympathy?

"Listen, babe, if anyone's an idiot, it's Blue. You're prettier than that chipmunk and it's obvious that your "crush" on Sonic is far more than just that," he said. He looked so sincere and serious; no trace of a smirk was present on his lips.

"W-Why should I believe you?" Amy asked. "You're Sonic's Anti, his opposite-"

"And since he doesn't like you, it means I do," the Moebian said, cutting her off. "Amy… I'm sorry… for what you've gone through… Blue's a jerk, letting your hopes up like that… and then just crush your heart like that…" He wiped away her tears with his thumb, "I may be a womanizer, a player, a jerk and an ass, but, Amy… I care 'bout you…"

Without a word, the pink rose threw her arms around her enemy and cried her heart out.

Meanwhile, Scourge mentally smirked. Everything was going recording to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>SONIC-BASHING! *GASP!* What's Scourge planning?! (I think it's kinda obvious but... it's probably just me) PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't, I'll send Sonic EXE after you through a Sonic '06 disc! (THE HORROR!) But if you do review, I'll give you a cookiecake/lollipop/chilidog!**

**Shadow: That's not how you get reviews, you know.**

**Shut up, Shaddie, you're just jealous because both fakers has appeared and you haven't.**

**Shadow: *Loads a gun and points it at me* What did you say?**

**Eh... Hey look! The incarnation of Maria Robotnik!**

**Shadow: *Runs off* MARIA!**

**As I said, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews?**

**Shadow: Why am I not surprised?**

**... SONIC EXE! I'VE FOUND A NEW GAME AND VICTIMS FOR YOU!**

**Shadow: Zeru-Chan does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Vocaloid, Cantarella or Sonic EXE. Only this fanfic and her OC without a name.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_An orange bunny with brown hair in a braid and grey eyes was walking through the swamp she called home. She was wearing old fashioned clothes which suited a ragdoll more than a living being. In her right hand was a basket with all sorts of herbs and jars with small animals. She whistled an old melody as she walked towards her hut. When she opened the door, she was met by the sight of a green hedgehog wearing a black crown. _

_"K-King Scourge! What are you doing here?" she asked. Why would the ruler of Moebius be in her hut? And how the hell did he get in? Then again, she didn't have lock so..._

_"I heard you're an expert at making elixirs, poisons and drugs, so I decided to pay a visit," the "king" said with a fanged grin._

_"About what exactly?" the teenage Moebian asked as she placed the basket on the nearest table. "It must be something very... special if you visit a place like this instead of some common apothecary or something."_

_"They can't make any love potions."_

_The bunny closed her eyes. Of course the king came for something like that. Why else would he visit a "witch"?_

_"I'm sorry, but no one can create "love potions". But tell me what your problem is and I may be able to help you, Your Majesty."_

_The Anti-Sonic walked towards a shelf with a pink, heart shaped shell. He took it in his hand and caressed with his thumb._

_"There's this girl... I never cared 'bout her, yet... I can't get her out of my mind... She's from Mobius, hates me and loves my "prime". I want her... I **NEED** her! I don't know why I love her, I just do. She's just like a rose; gentle, fierce and beautiful. I need to make her mine." At the end of his little "rant", Scourge gripped the shell tightly._

_"I think I know just what you need," the witch said before climbing up a ladder, searching for something among jars and books. "Here it is!"_

_She climbed down with a dusty, old box and blew off the dust. The box was decorated by ornament markings and a heart with an arrow piercing it. The orange bunny opened it and inside it was a white mask and a small, glass bottle containing a blood red liquid._

_"Seriously? A mask and a bottle of blood? How's this gonna help?!"_

_"For your information, this "bottle of blood" happens to be Four Hour Long Death or Cantarella as most people know it as. Those who drink it will fall into a deep sleep for four hours and will appear to be dead. Ages ago, a noble used it to seduce his childhood friend and eventually they became lovers which is why Cantarella is also known as the Poison of Love."_

_"And the mask?"_

_"The same noble used the mask to transform into a white Moebian. Apparently, he used it when seducing his beloved. I don't HOW he seduced her but it's said to have been a very complicated plan."_

_"I'll take 'em both." _'Soon, Amy Rose, you'll be mine.'

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>"You goddamn faker! I'll rip off your **** then make you eat it before breaking your legs and arms!" Sonic turned his head to see a certain Ultimate Lifeform, running towards him with a red aura around him*. In his hand was one of his guns.<p>

"What's up, Shads?" the blue blur asked casually.

"What's up? _WHAT'S UP?! _I'LL TELL YOU "WHAT'S UP"! AMY IS CRYING HER HEART OUT AND REFUSES TO TAKE A STEP OUT OF HER HOUSE! AND I COULD ONLY GET ONE WORD OUT OF HER AND GUESS WHAT THAT WAS; "Sonic"! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO AMY?!"

Sonic flinched before growling.

"I told her truth; that I've never loved her and never will." As soon as he said those words, Shadow punched him right in the face, making his nose bleed.

"Dude, what the hell?!"

"YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I DIDN'T SHOOT YOU, YOU FUCKER! YOU KNOW AMY LOVES YOU AND YET YOU BREAK HER HEART LIKE IT'S NOTHING!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT'S SHE'S AN OBSESSIVE FANGIRL WHO CAN'T TAKE A HINT!"

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU FAKER!"

* * *

><p>To say that Amy was depressed was an understatement, a BIG one. Her pillow was practically soaked from her tears and scattered around the floor was used tissues.<p>

*DING DONG*

"Go away!" Amy shouted from her bedroom. She heard the door open, looked up from her pillow and saw Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Cheese stepping into her room.

"Like hel- I mean, heck we are! You're heartbroken and it's our duty as your friends to cheer you up!"

"How did you-?"

"Mister Shadow told us," Cream answered with Cheese agreeing in the Chao language.

_'Well that explains it,' _Amy thought. Shadow treated her like a little sister and would do anything to see her happy.

"Sooo, we're gonna have a girls night with movies, snacks, ice cream and-"

"Rouge, it isn't even night yet," Blaze pointed out.

"Who cares!? We're gonna have a girls day included night!"

Amy planted her face once again on the tear stained pillow.

"I don't want to."

"C'mon! We've got all sorts of movies! Stardust, The Phantom of the Opera (how did it get here**?), Frozen, Tangled, Alice in Underland, Brave-"

"I think she gets it."

And so, they began their "movie night" (waiting for the more mature movies until Cream fell asleep).

* * *

><p><strong>* The same aura he has in Shadow the Hedgehog before using Chaos Blast.<strong>

**** Rouge seems to not exactly like the movie because of its... old setting.**

**God! Why can't anyone review my story?!**

**Shadow: You know that if the readers become victims of Sonic EXE, they won't be able to review, right?**

**... HEY, EXE! COME BACK!**

**Shadow: I'm glad I've finally appeared in the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEVEN REVIEWS!? *Faints***

**Scourge: WAKE UP THE AUTHOR SO SHE CAN CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**Sorry, Scourgey. Anyways, I'd like to thank Krispina The Derp, KikiLynnhedgehog 21, Alice Dimond, Guest and BobblyWack, Sarah and Talitha for reviewing. I thank you all, especially BobblyWack for the wonderful review! Thank you! ****And Scourge... DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Scourge: Zeru-Chan doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Vocaloid, only this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>When Amy woke up, she found herself on her couch, sitting with a sleeping Cream in her lap and her head on Rouge's shoulder. She looked around to see Blaze sleeping on the floor with popcorn all over her.<p>

"Well that was one crazy night," Amy muttered. Suddenly, "My Sweet Passion" (her ringtone) begun playing.

"Hello?" Amy said as she answered her phone.

_"Hi, 'Ames'," _a familiar voice said.

"Scourge? Why are you calling this early in the morning?"

_"Early? It's 13:50, you call that EARLY?!"_

"I just woke up!" Amy snapped.

_"Heh, seems like someone's grumpy," _the lime green hedgehog snickered from the other side of the line.

"What do you want, Scourge?"

_"Just wondering how it's going."_

"That's all? Everything's fine I guess..."

"Who're you talking to?" Amy turned around to see that Rouge was awake.

"No one special," she said quickly. "Just a friend."

* * *

><p><em>"No one special. Just a friend." <em>Scourge grinned when Amy said those words. She saw him as a _friend. _

_"I have to go, bye!" _

"Bye, Amy."

* * *

><p>Most people probably expected Scourge to hate Amy and find her annoying because she was... well... Amy Rose and the Prime counterpart of Rosy the Rascal. But that wasn't the case. Every time he saw her, he felt like his heart was on fire. The green Moebian saw it as hatred and ignored it. But he soon realized that it was the polar opposite of hate; it was love. He wanted Amy to love <em>HIM, <em>not Sonic. He **NEEDED** her love and affection! So he decided to pay a visit to a bunny known as "Rossella the Witch" who gave him Four Hour Long Death or Cantarella, the Poison of Love, and a white mask which would transform him into a white hedgehog.

You're probably wondering what happened with Scourge's relationship with Fiona Fox.

Well... let's just say they didn't part as friends... or lovers...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Amy..." That one moan changed both their lives. Fiona immediately pulled away from their passionate kiss and stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes._

_"What did you say?" she asked in a whisper, filled with betrayal and anger._

_"Nothing, babe, you probably just-"_

_"Why did you say that stupid fangirl's name?!" the red fox asked with a dangerous growl. Her fists were clenched and tears started welling out of her blue eyes._

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER STUPID!"_

_"THEN TELL ME WHY YOU MOANED HER NAME INSTEAD OF MINE!"_

_Scourge froze. He had no idea why he had done that. She was Amy Rose, Sonic's fangirl and the "prime" of Rosy the Rascal. Why did he imagine kissing her instead of Fiona? Why hadn't he realized that he had done that until now? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE AND INTOXICATING?! WHY?! WHY DID HE LOVE HER?!_

'... I... love... her...?'

_"Well?! Are you gonna answer or not?!"_

_"... Because I love her."_

_Fiona's eyes widen and tears were flowing freely out of her baby blue eyes. _

**_SMACK!_**

_"I TRUSTED YOU! I COUNTED ON YOU! I THOUGHT YOU CARED! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" These were Fiona's last words to the King of Moebius before storming out of his castle._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>After the five hour long fight, err, battle with Shadow, Sonic had to get to the hospital. Shadow broken his arms, legs and three ribs and he was bleeding tons of blood. It was miracle he still was alive.<p>

"What happened to you, Sonic?!" Tails asked him, standing beside his hospital bed.

"Shadow," was all he said/growled. "Where's Knuckles?"

"He's guarding the Master Emerald. But why did Shadow attack you so brutually!?"

Sonic turned his head towards the window, watching clouds float around in the sky.

"Because I got mad Amy and told her the truth," he said as if it was nothing. "Apparently she's crying her heart out and refuses to go outside her house. I don't get what's the deal is, it's just a crush, she'll get over it."

The yellow and white kitsune was staring at his best friend before he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"I can't believe what you did. It's obvious that she loves you, yet you ignore her feelings," was all Tails said before exited the room.

* * *

><p>It was night. Scourge was outside a certain pinkette's house, holding the white mask in a tight grip. This was it; the <em>REAL <em>beginning of his plan. He would capture Amy's heart, just like she did with his.

Scourge placed the mask on his face.

"It's show time," he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Hot breath... against her lips... This is what Amy Rose felt as she woke up in the middle of the night. She slowly opened her green orbs and stared into a pair of black irises. She shrieked and the unknown person jumped off her bed. It was a white hedgehog. He was wearing an old fashioned black coat, cravat, white gloves and black boots. But was most strange about this hedgehog was not his appearance; it was the white, beak like mask he was wearing*.<p>

"W-Who are y-you and h-how did you g-get into my house?!" Amy asked the Mobian.

He simply smirked and threw cherry blossoms into the air. Amy watched amazed as the sakuras fell down. The stranger then took a pink rose out of nowhere and gave it to the awed female.

"T-Thank you," Amy said. The male smirked once again and jumped out of her open window, in to the night...

* * *

><p><strong>* Search "Cantarella" on Youtube and you'll see what I mean.<strong>

**HOORAY! MY COMPUTER FINALLY STOPPED BULLYING ME!**

**Scourge: And I sneak into Amy's room like a ninja-stalker-phantom.**

**... Scourge... Where's Shadow?**

**Scourge: He's on a mission. I thought you knew that?**

**Oh, right, I just forgot... Anyways, please review; reviews makes me happy and when I'm happy, I can update more often! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scourge: ... Why is the author crying in a corner, eating popcorn and ice cream and yet is laughing her ass off?**

**Shadow: She found out about the Sonic Boom redesigns and the game. ... And that her father used to watch Sailor Moon.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, expect for the one who called this a "Shadamy dressed up as a Scourgamy" (Although, I'm a big Shadamy fangirl).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Vocaloid, Cantarella or the English Dub of it which inspired me to do a Scourgamy fic.**

* * *

><p>Amy was, as expected, creeped out by the unknown hedgehog who had sneaked into her room. She didn't understand why she hadn't summoned her hammer and smashed him like a bug. Despite feeling very creeped out, Amy couldn't help but feel... <em>attracted<em> to the white hedgehog. It's not exactly romantic with a guy sneaking into your room but throwing flowers and giving you a rose is. Amy was at the moment sitting on a park bench, waiting for Scourge to come. The green hedgehog had asked if she wanted to take a walk with him and she had agreed.

"He's five minutes late... maybe he won't show up after all," Amy sighed, feeling betrayed.

"Don't worry, Ames, I just like to be fashionable late, that's all," Scourge said, standing right before her. The pink hedgehog blinked several times. When had he arrived? Oh wait... he was Sonic's Anti after all.

"Sooo... shall we begin our walk or do you want to sit there all day?" the Anti-Sonic asked as he offered Amy his hand which she took. He helped her up from the bench and they begun their walk.

Not one word was said and the silence was as awkward as seeing Eggman in a pink tutu, wishing you a happy birthday or something as he hugged and kissed both your cheeks while everyone you knew was watching.

"So... err... how's Fiona?" Amy asked, attempting to break the silence.

"She's fine," was all Scourge said without even looking at Amy. "Except that we had a big arguement a while ago. But let's not talk about me, how have you been? Not including the Sonic thing."

"I guess I've been fine. My friends and I had a "girls' night/day" where we watched movies, ate ice cream 'n' snacks and such things. We waited for the more mature ones until Cream was asleep."

Scourge nodded understanding the logic.

"Have you heard anything from Blue? An apology or somethin'?"

"No," Amy said, tears threatening to appear.

"Don't cry, Amy," the jacket wearing hedgehog said as he took her hand. "It doesn't suit you."

Amy gave him a weak smile in return as she said "thanks".

* * *

><p>She was smiling at him. Amy Rose was smiling at him, Scourge the Hedgehog! The green Moebian felt like he was in heaven. Never before had Amy smiled at him! It felt like a dream come true!<p>

_'I sound like an cheesy fanboy with an obsessive crush.'_

"Scourge? Mobius to Scourge!" Said hedgehog snapped back to reality and saw Amy waving her hand in front of his face.

"Wha? Sorry, didn't mean to space out like that."

Amy smiled at him brightly as she tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Don't apologize, it doesn't suit you."

Scourge used all his willpower to not pin the pink hedgehog to the ground and kiss her. She looked so cute and that smile... it was addicting.

"Hey! Don't copy me!" the Moebian snapped, but with a grin on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Amy... where the hell are you?" Shadow growled into his phone. "I've been looking all over for you and yet I can't find you. Where. The hell. Are. You?!"<p>

_"I'm at Green Hill," _the pink hedgehog replied.

"GREEN HILL?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Shadow could have sworn he heard someone snicker on the other side of the phone and it sure as heck wasn't Amy.

_"Hanging out with a friend."_

"Oh really? What friend? I've asked every single of your friends if they were with you and they sure as heck weren't."

_"His name is... err..."_

"'His'? Are you hanging out with a GUY after what Sonic did to you?! What if he rapes you?!"

_"He already have a girlfriend so I don't need to worry!"_

"And his name is...?"

_"His name is... Speed! That's his name; Speed!"_

Before Shadow could comment on the stupid name, Amy said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

><p>Scourge was laughing his ass off.<p>

"'Speed'? That's all you could come up with? That's soooo cliché!"

"That was all I could come up with!" Amy snapped. "Or would you prefer if I told him your real name?!"

The green Moebian stopped laughing immediately. No, no one could know of their... err... friendship (or whatever it was). They would prevent Amy from seeing him and then his plan would fall apart! It could NOT happen!

"Sorry..." Scourge mumbled, ashamed.

"Don't be like that! When we get back to Station Square, I'll buy some chili dogs for ya," Amy said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Can we go now?" the former depressed hedgehog asked with sparkling eyes and drool coming out of his mouth.

"Sure," Amy said with a bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN IT! I TRIED TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER BUT I COULDN'T! I'm such a failure... Anyways, bye!<strong>

**Shadow: Wait! Aren't you supposed to say "review"?**

**Nope. Not after that review I got. Apparently, "no one would review a Shadamy dressed up as a Scourgamy". I HAVE FEELINGS TOO, YA KNOW!**

**Fiona: *Slaps me* Get over it! *Punches me***

**What the f*ck was that for!?**

**Fiona: For making me and Scourge break up!**

**It's just a fanfic! Get over it! *turns around to face the readers* Thank you for reading this fanfic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'VE BEEN HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK! SOWWY! AND I FOUND OUT ONE OF THE GUEST REVIEWERS CALLED THEMSELVES "whateverXamy4eva"! SUCH AN AWESOME NAME! :3**

**Scourge: Just get on with it! Start the chapter already!**

**SHUT UP! *hits Scourge with a baseball bat* I JUST FOUND SOME FANART OF SCOURGE IN SONIC BOOM! IT WAS AWESOME! I REALLY HOPE THEY INCLUDE SHADOW!**

**Scourge: Why not me?**

**Because you're an Archie character, now please do the disclaimer.**

**Scourge: Zeru-Chan doesn't own anything except this fanfic.**

**AND MY OTHER BELONGINGS!**

* * *

><p>Amy was lying in her bed, thinking about her day with Scourge.<p>

_'Never__ did I believe that Scourge and I ever could be friends,' _the pink hedgehog thought. _'Sure, he's an evil, good-for-nothing version of Sonic but... he's so nice to me. He bought me lunch, an ice cream and took me to Green Hill to make sure we could talk without anyone noticing us. *Sigh* Fiona's lucky to have such a nice boyfriend.'_

She shook her head.

_'NO! I won't think about love! Especially when... Scourge's involved! That makes me want to puke! And besides, I just think that Fiona's lucky to have Scourge as her boyfriend. AARGH, IT SOUNDS LIKE I'M JEALOUS OF HER!'_

"I'm _**NOT**_ jealous of Fiona Fox, I'm just tired which is why my brain's messing with me," the green eyed girl growled at herself as she closed her eyes.

Just she did, she heard steps coming from outside the door. She snapped her eyes open and sat up. Was it the white hedgehog again? The door slowly opened and said hedgehog stepped into the room. He looked just the same as before. Amy opened her mouth to speak but within a blink of an eye, the intruder was standing before her with one of his gloved fingers on her lips; a sign to be quiet. The hedgehog slowly removed his finger and Amy remained quiet.

The albino reached for the girl's right hand and brought it towards his face. He gently kissed her knuckles while staring into her jade colored orbs. Amy did not know what to do. She was shocked at the gesture and simply stared the strange male. He smiled and placed his hand against her cheek. He leaned forward and Amy could feel his warm breath on her face. The pink Mobian's face grew a lovely shade of scarlet. She closed her eyes when she was sure the stranger would kiss her but to her surprise... his lips met her cheek instead. When she opened her eyes again, the hedgehog was gone.

* * *

><p>"Soooo... I heard you've got a boyfriend." Amy choked on her own spit as she heard those words leave the bat's mouth.<p>

"What?! I do NOT have a boyfriend!"

"That's not what I heard from Shadow," Rouge smirked. "Apparently, you was with that guy all day yesterday. So who is he?"

Amy let out a growl. Of course Shadow told Rouge, and he probably also told her to keep "the boyfriend" away from her. Typical Shadow.

"His name's Speed and he's just a friend who happens to have a girlfriend."

"That's a shame. I was hoping maybe you have found someone to love other than Sonic." Amy looked up and saw pure disappointment in the GUN agent's eyes.

"Please don't say his name," was all she said. "Now, could you tell me why you are here at my house this early in the morning? I've not even started my breakfast!"

"I've decided to go shopping with you!" The treasure hunter completely ignored the fact that Amy had not eaten anything yet.

"This early? I doubt the shops have opened yet."

"The reason for me coming this early is to get information 'bout your boyfriend! But since he's already going out with someone, I guess I can't do that."

* * *

><p>"How much money have you spent on all this stuff?"<p>

"I don't know... quite a lot, I guess..." Scourge was at Amy's house, staring wide eyed at all the shopping bags. She had just arrived from her shopping tour with Rouge and had found Scourge outside her house, waiting for a certain someone. She was no longer wearing her signature dress and boots. Instead, she was wearing a white top with the word "DIVA" on it, a red skirt and red shoes with heels. She was still wearing her headband, gloves and bracelets though.

"I swear, you probably wasted all your cash on clothes and shoes."

"Don't forget the jewelry," Amy added. "But the one who wasted their money is Rouge. She refused to let me pay."

"That... doesn't sound the Rouge I used to work with," Scourge said. "Are you sure it's the same bat we're talkin' 'bout?"

"I'm pretty sure about that," Amy laughed. "But have you and Fiona made up?"

"What? Oh, no we haven't. She refuses to talk to me. I'm starting to think she's on her period," the Moebian said, smirking at the end.

"That's nothing to joke about!"

"Sorry... I didn't realize YOU were having your period." In a blink of an eye, Amy was holding her Piko Piko Hammer, ready to hit the green Moebian.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"That's what I thought." Just then, Amy's phone started ringing. She reached out for it and looked at the caller ID. It was Rouge. She sighed as she answer it.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Rouge. ... No. You know how I feel 'bout that place. ... I said no! I won't come! ... ... ... Fine, I'll come. Bye." She hung up and sat down on her red couch with a sigh.<p>

"What is it?"

"Rouge asked me to come to Club Rouge tonight. I said no but she blackmailed me so I had no choice," she explained to Scourge.

"Wait, she's blackmailing you to go to her stupid nightclub?!" Scourge felt rage and anger course through his veins. He wanted nothing more than to kill Rouge.

"It feels like she is. She said that she would tell Shadow that I slept with 'Speed' if I don't come."

_'Now THAT sounds like the Rouge I know!'_

"Why did she have to blackmail you to go to Club Rouge? Don't you like it there?"

"No. A lot of people, most of them drunk, loud music and flashing lights. I swear, you could have a war there without anyone noticing."

"Is that so?" Scourge mentally smirked. A plan started developing in his mind...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen at Club Rouge? What's Scourge's plan? WILL SHADOW APPEAR IN SONIC BOOM?! No one knows... but I know what will happen in the next chapter ;)<strong>

**Scourge: I hope you don't take too damn long to update... AGAIN!**

**STOP BEING SO MEAN! :( **


	6. Chapter 6

**AND SHE'S BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED, FAVED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! THANK YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY YOU, JULI-CHAN (my friend in real life)! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! (Now you don't have to bother me about updating every time we talk)**

**Scourge: Zeru-Chan doesn't not own anything, except the story and her OCs**

* * *

><p>"She better have a good reason for blackmailing me into visit this place," Amy muttered as she sitting on a chair at Club Rouge. It was crowded just as always, most people were drunk, the music was awfully loud and there was lights EVERYWHERE! She was still wearing her clothes from her and Rouge's shopping tour.<p>

"Amy!" Said girl turned around to see the white bat, dragging an orange hedgehog behind her. He had short quills and was wearing leather boots and a brown jacket.

"I can walk on my own, Rouge!" the strange Mobian yelled.

"Alright, then." Rouge let him go and he fell to the ground. He rubbed his head and looked at the treasure hunter.

"I hate you."

"Amy, this is my old friend, Cyrus the Hedgehog. Cyrus, this is Amy Rose," Rouge said, introducing the two strangers to each other, completely ignoring the orange hedgehog, Cyrus's, comment.

Cyrus turned his head towards the Rose. He had a pair of chocolate brown eyes which seemed to gleam as he looked at her. Cyrus stood up, walked over to Amy, took her hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Amy." She blushed at the gesture and could not take her eyes of Cyrus, just like he couldn't stop staring into her jade colored orbs.

"T-The same, M-Mister Cyrus," she stuttered.

"Weelll," Rouge said with a smirk on her lips. "I better leave you two alone now, byee!"

She walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Amy mentally growled as she understood why Rouge had asked her to come to the club; to get her on a date with some stranger!

_'Well... he seems really nice... so I guess it can't hurt to get to know him."_

* * *

><p>After half an hour's talking, Amy and Cyrus had gotten to know each other pretty well. Cyrus had told her he was treasure hunter, just like Rouge, but mostly did what he did for the adventure's sake. He had first met the white bat when they both was trying to take a valuable jewel called the Eye of Sahara, which ended up being shattered. And Amy ended up telling about her life and the... Sonic problem.<p>

"Oh... so Sonic, the great hero, broke your heart... after all you've done for him?"

"Yeah." Tears were coming out of her eyes as she thought back to that day. The day... she realized that love truly is blind...

"Hey, don't cry," Cyrus told her. "You shouldn't waste your tears on someone like Sonic who doesn't appreciate your affection and love."

The pink girl blushed lightly and looked away.

"T-Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Miss Amy," Cyrus said with a smile.

"Ahem, if I could get your attention." They turned towards the source of the sound which was Club Rouge's stage where bands and singers often performed on. That night, a band called Marble Flowers was performing. The lead singer, a white tiger with messy black hair, was holding a microphone in her hand so it was obviously she who had asked for the crowd's attention.

"I'm Layla the Tiger, lead singer of Marble Flowers. We are honored to perform here at Club Rouge and we're even more honored to announce that we are not going to perform alone here on stage." Murmurs and whispers were heard from the crowd.

"What do they mean by that?"

"Is another band also going to perform?"

"That would be awesome! I hope it's the Forget Me Knots!"

The tiger and her bandmates, a peacock, a cameleon and a lion, chuckled at the audience's confusion.

"I understand that you are confused and you have the right to be. We are not going to perform alone because we are to be accompanied by...", the spotlight was turned to..., "The lovely Amy Rose!"

Said girl just stared at Layla. Was she serious? Was this the real reason why Rouge had forced her to the club? Not to be on a date with Cyrus? Or was it both?

"C'mon! Don't be shy, Miss Rose! Just because I'm a tiger it doesn't mean I bite, ya know," Layla said with playful wink.

Amy slowly walked unto the stage. She was given a mic and glared at Rouge who was among the crowd.

"But I don't know any of your songs!"

"Don't worry, Miss Rouge told us all your favorite songs."

_'Darn it, Rouge!'_

"Anyways, we're starting off the show with My Sweet Passion!" The music started and Layla started singing.

**(A/N: _"Layla singing", _**_"Amy_ _singing"_**)**

_**_"Bah bah bayah bayah,_**_

_**_Bah bah bayah bayah,_**_

_**_Bah bah bayah bayah,_**_

_**_Bah bah bayah bayah,_**_

_**_Baaaaaa laa laaaaaa laa laa laa,"_**_

Amy shallowed and started singing the lyrics she knew by heart.

_"I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to,_

**_(Packed up my stuff, set out for adventure,)_**

__I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue,__

**__(Won't mind painting myself blue for you,)__**

__I guess I'm so easy to understand,__

__I just do whatever comes to me naturally,__

__Oh yeah,__

__I do understand the feelings of a Persian Cat,__

**__(But the Sphinx looked so cute I had to shave it,)__**

___He reminds me of parsley when he's standing there all alone,___

**___(Makes me wanna be his speciality,)___**

___I guess I'm just a self-centered girl,___

____But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep,____

**____(Sweet sweet you're so sweet,)____**

____So many things I want,____

**____(Sweet sweet you're so sweet,)____**

____I wanna be a wonderful girl,____

**____(Sweet sweet you're so sweet,)____**

____I'm not simple-minded,____

**____(Sweet sweet you're so sweet,)____**

____I won't be a pearl,____

____You probably need me just as much as I need you,"____

Amy smiled as she sung the chorus of her favorite song. Then though the song reminded her a lot of her crush on Sonic, she couldn't help but feel happy and relaxed. Amy and the white tiger continued the song and when it ended, the audience burst into cheers and applauses. She could see Cyrus give her thumbs up and Rouge cheering. But something else caught her eye; the mysterious white hedgehog who was applauding for her. As soon as she blinked, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"And that was the last song for tonight! I hope you all enjoyed our performance! So long, and please don't harrass Miss Rose too much," Layla said with wink as she and the band went backstage.<p>

Amy walked off the stage to be met by her new fans.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Could you please sign my shirt?"

"Do you take singing lessons?"

"OMG, you totally have to perform here at Club Rouge more often!"

"I agree! You have the voice of a star!"

"And- Hey, where did she go?"

Before any of her admirers noticed, someone had taken her hand and dragged her into the crowd at a speed that could almost rival Sonic's. She found herself on the dancefloor, in the white hedgehog's arms.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" The hedgehog remained silent, took her hand, placed the other one on his shoulder and placed his own on her back. He slowly begun moving, taking the pinkette along with him. An upbeat song begun playing as they begun dancing*. It started out slow, but the dance slowly became somewhat faster and... _wilder._ When the song ended, the masked stranger dipped Amy with a smirk. He leaned forward until their lips were only inches apart.

"Miss Amy? Miss Amy! Is that you?" Amy turned her head towards the voice.

"Cyrus?" The white hedgehog growled at the interruption. He helped Amy up and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"There you are, Miss Amy!" Cyrus said as he ran to her. "You all of a sudden disappeared in the crowd! Who was that Mobian who was dancing with you?"

"I... have no idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>*The song I had in mind while writing was Madness of Duke Venomania by Gakupo (Vocaloid). I thought it suited Scourge ^_^<strong>

**This is the longest chapter I've written for a long time! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Scourge: Stupid, orange pest. Interrupted me when it was getting good.**

**Shadow: *is ready to shot him***

**BYE EVERYONE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! AND I'M EATING NOODLES! WHY THE HECK DID I SAY THAT?! Anyways, I have some things I really want to say to you readers.**

**1. Thank you all for all the feedback I get. I love you all. IN A NONE ROMANTIC WAY!**

**2. I hate Sonic-bashing as much as you do. But it was necessary. And Sonic will appear again and will NOT act like an asshole.**

**3. Someone told me to get a beta reader and I totally agree, I should get one. But the problem is... I don't know how to get one. Yes, I'm *EFF*ing serious. ... hey, what happened to the "bleep" noise?**

**4. Is anyone familiar with the term "yandere"? ... Scourge might be a little yandere-ish in this story... (CURSE YOU, VOCALOID SONG!)**

**Yeah, that's all. Anyways, thank you all for sticking to this story, and please enjoy this really short chapter. AMY, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Amy: Zeru-Chan owns nothing but her OCs and imagination.**

* * *

><p><em>The song ended and the white Mobian dipped the pinkette. He wore a smirk on his face and leaned forward until Amy could feel his breath on her lips. The Rose's heartbeat quickened and her cheeks were painted a bright shade of red. The hedgehog's smirk grew wider and-<em>

_**THUD!**_

"Ouch!" Waking up by falling off the bed is not a nice way to start the morning, and Amy Rose was _very _aware of this. She rubbed her head and glared at the bed. Then the floor. And then she mentally glared at Rouge. She made her go to Club Rouge, perform on stage and hang out with a guy (a really nice guy) until the club closed... at 3 AM. The pinkette blushed as she remembered that Cyrus had taken her home. She was so tired at the time at she could barely walk without falling.

The hedgehog looked at the clock. It was 11 AM.

_"(Sweet sweet you're so sweet,)_

_So many things I want,_

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet,)_

_I wanna be a wonderful girl,"_

Amy groaned at hearing her ringtune and took out her phone from her pocket and answered.

"Yes? Who is it?" she asked irritated.

_"Oh, no one, just the guy you met at Club Rouge and got you home safely," _a familiar voice said.

"Cyrus?"

_"You remember me! What an honor!" _Amy rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"What do you want?"

_"Just wanted to ask if you... you know... want to hang out..." _the orange hedgehog said, sounding nervous.

"I would love to!" Amy said with a smile. She really wanted to get to know Cyrus more.

_"Great! So, how does 1 PM sound to you?"_

"Sounds good, where do we meet?"

_"How 'bout... Café Fleur? That's your favorite café, right?" _Amy looked suspicious at her phone.

"How do you know that?" Cyrus chuckled.

_"You told me last night."_

"Oh... I kinda forgot that..." the pink hedgehog murmured with a blush on her face. It was then she heard her stomach growl like a furious wolf.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, bye!"

_"Bye, Miss Amy!"_

* * *

><p>The orange Mobian smiled as Amy hanged up. She said yes! He really hated Rouge for setting them up on a date but he still thanked the albino bat for making him meet Amy. Her jade eyes were more beautiful than the most precious jewels and her voice was like chiming bells from above. It was silly to develop a crush on someone after just meeting them, but he couldn't help it. The pinkette was like an angel in both appearance and personality!<p>

"But I doubt she even want to think about love after what happened with Sonic," Cyrus murmured with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>"What'da mean you have other plans?!"<em>

"Exactly what I said: I have other plans for today."

_"Like what? Are you going out on a date? That's it, isn't it? I won't allow it!"_

Amy's jade orbs rolled at her friend.

"You're sounding like Shadow."

_"DON'T YOU **DARE **COMPARE ME TO STRIPES! I'M FAR MORE SEXY THAN HE'LL EVER BE!"_

Just a few minutes after her and Cyrus's conversation, a certain green hedgehog called Amy and asked if she wanted to go to an amusement park on Moebius.

Amy sighed.

"Scourge... I really appreciate all you do for me but... I have my own life, you know. And I doubt that Fiona approves of you hanging out with me."

The green Moebian didn't say anything for a few minutes, probably trying to come up with something good to say.

_"I understand. You're right, I don't want Fiona to believe I'm cheating on her or anything," _Scourge said softly.

"Good, now please let me continue my breakfast," Amy said as she hung up.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the line, Scourge was the complete opposite of what he made Amy believe. He was furious and jealous as hell. Who dared to take away his precious rose from him? It was then he remembered last night... the orange hedgehog who had interrupted their kiss. Could he be the one Amy was going out with?<p>

"I won't allow it," he growled. "She's **_MINE_** and mine only!"

His grip on the phone grew tighter until it finally broke into pieces. A nearby maid, a light blue vixen, who was cleaning the room, stared at her ruler.

"A-are you alright, Your Majesty?" she asked quietly.

"Alright? _**ALRIGHT?! **_DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?!" the Moebian King yelled as he threw the remaining pieces of the cellphone in the maid's direction.

* * *

><p>Laughter echoed through Café Fleur.<p>

"Are you serious? That really happened?!"

"Yup, and that's why I'll never make a bet with Rouge ever again."

Cyrus was telling Amy the story of when he and Rouge made a bet about a soap opera show which the orange hedgehog lost and was forced to wear a french maid outfit for a whole month.

"Understandable," Amy snickered. "People must've found it pretty weird seeing a male hedgehog wearing a maid uniform."

"The only ones that didn't find it disturbing were probably the ones checking me out," the orange Mobian muttered. And once again, Amy burst out laughing. Everyone at the café were staring at the girl as if she was insane. But being Amy, the pink hedgehog didn't care about the looks she received.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT AS HELL! I seriously need to write longer chapters... Anyways... I FINALLY PUBLISHED CHAPTER 7! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! And yes, Cyrus will be somewhat of a main character. IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT! <strong>

**And now, BYE ALL LOYAL SUBJ- I MEAN READERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM BACK, BIACHES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ... I mean... HEY, I'M FINALLY BACK! ...?**

**Scourge: Took you long enough...**

**So... yeah... thanks to everyone who has reviewed... Especially RoxyStarz. Thanks for your review, I appreciated it a lot. I hope you, along with everyone else, will enjoy this chapter (although it's short as hell). And please excuse me for my really shitty english.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, I would rich as hell. Which I'm not. :(**

* * *

><p><em>I really don't know why I love her, but I know that I do. Blue is a fool for not noticing her. She's the most kind, funny, optimistic and lovable person I've ever encountered. I doubt anyone could actually hate her, she's way too sweet. Sweet like candy... <em>**SWEETER **_than candy. ... damn, I'm getting all lovey-dovey just thinking of her! But I really don't mind. She lightens up my pitch black heart. She's the only one that I truly care about except myself. Her smile makes my heart skip a beat and her tears basically kills me. I'd do anything for her. Anything for her undying love and devotion. **  
><strong>_

**_Oh Amy... how I love thee..._**

* * *

><p>A vase flew through the air and shattered as it connected with the wall. The room was a complete disaster: the furniture had been thrown around and broken, part of the wallpaper had been ripped off, the paintings that used to decorate the wall were lying on the floor, completely destroyed, and the roses that the now broken vase used to hold were scattered all over the place. The only thing that was untouched was a small table with a photo frame standing on it. It held the picture of a smiling, sakura colored Mobian with sparkling jade eyes. In the middle of the destroyed room stood none other than Scourge the Hedgehog, King of Moebius.<p>

"I SWEAR TO ANARCHY, I'LL F*CKING KILL THAT STUPID LITTLE SHIT!" he roared, fire dancing in his eyes. "FIRST HE INTERRUPTS OUR KISS AND NOW HE GOES ON A DATE WITH **_MY _**AMY!"

After hearing about the pink hedgehog's "other plans" (and suspecting it was a date), Scourge sent Scipio the Chameleon, a skilled assassin and bounty hunter, to spy on Amy. The result of being told that his loved one was on a date with an orange hedgehog was the ruins of his bed room.

_'But what if he just sees her as a friend?' _a quiet voice whispered in the hedgehog's mind.

"... you're... you're right... I shouldn't jump to conclusions..." the king said, calming down a bit. "OH DAMNIT, NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!"

A nearby chair was thrown in the wall.

* * *

><p>"Sooo... you're asking me, the girl who has been chasing the same guy for I don't know how many years, for dating advice?"<p>

"Not dating advice! Just... just some tips on how to impress Blaze..." a certain white colored hedgehog said, murmuring the last part with a blush on his face. A moment earlier, Silver had been knocking on Amy's door, she opened, pulled him in before he could say anything and asked why he was there. And now, they were both sitting on a red couch in the living room. Talking about Silver the Hedgehog's crush on Blaze the Cat.

"Whatever! But, seriously, why ask me and not, oh I don't know, someone who actually has experience in love?" the sakura Mobian asked.

"Weelll... I planned on asking Sonic since he has a girlfriend, but then I found out that he's in hospital so I-"

"Wait wait wait! Sonic's in hospital?" Silver nodded.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Her jade colored eyes seemed to on fire.

"T-they probably thought y-you knew," the time traveller stuttered. An angry Amy Rose is not something you should play with. After a few breath-in-breath-outs, Amy had calmed down.

"So what happened?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to make Sonic get into hospital?"

"Well... I... heard he was beaten up by Shadow... pretty bad, actually..."

"..." A dark aura surrounded the usually happy and cheerful girl.

"A-Amy?"

_**"SHADOW!"**_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away!_

_No-one can break you, nobody can tear you,_

_You live an endless life forever,__"_

A certain Ultimate Lifeform groaned at the sound of his ringtune, picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Yes?"

_"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO SONIC?!"_ a very familiar voice screamed at the other side of the line. Shadow was not bothered at all by the screaming and answered calmly.

"I broke his legs, arms, some ribs and shot him a few times." A few times meaning eight times; two bullets for each limb.

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT IN SUCH A CALM VOICE?!"_

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog; violence is a part of my everyday life," he stated bluntly. "You of all people should know that. Anything else you'd like for me to answer?"

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"_

"Because I knew you would react this way."

_"I HATE YOU!"_

"Love you too," the black hedgehog said with a light smirk on his lips. "So how did you find out?"

_"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"_

"I'm not. I'm merely trying to have a conversation with my 'little sister'."

_"WELL I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THEN TALKING WITH FREAKING SADISTS! ... and by the way, Silver says hi."_

"Wait, Silver's there?!" Before Shadow could say anything else, Amy hung up.

* * *

><p><em>Two children were sitting in the shade of tree in the middle of a sea of blooming flowers. The younger one, a girl, was working on a flower crown while her friend, an older male, was taking a nap, leaning against the tree. Petals of the tree's pink blossoms fell down at them as if it was snowing. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky which did not contain a single wisp of cloud. Anyone would thought it was paradise; but the two Mobians sure didn't.<em>

_"I'm done!" the girl cheered with a bright smile. In her hands was the flower crown she'd been working on so hard. It was made of white, red and yellow flowers which she adored._

_The little Mobian started shaking the boy next to her in order to wake him up._

_"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

_With a groan, the older Mobian opened his eyes. He didn't look too happy._

_"What?" he snapped. The smile didn't drop from the girl's face._

_"I'm done with my flower crown!" she said and held up her creation._

_His expression lightened up and smiled faintly at the cheerful girl infront of him._

_"It's really pretty, and it fits a pretty princess like you," he said and the girl giggled._

_"Thank you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Side pairings, yandere Scourge and random ending. Yup, I think I got it all.<strong>

**Shadow: ... da faq was that?**

**Excuse me?**

**Shadow: That ending. The f*ck was that?**

**Can't tell you!**

**Scourge: FORGET ABOUT THE ENDING, WHAT ABOUT THE BEGINNING!?**

**... please don't yell at me, I almost made you have an Amy mannequin in your room!**

**Scourge: ...**

**Please review and when you do, tell me WHY you like this story, 'cause I sure as hell don't know why you do.**


End file.
